The rain and Hyacinth flower
by Rosette Artemis
Summary: The rain. The Icy blue flower. The lingering bittersweet fragrance that engulfed the wind. Friendship that lasted for many years, becoming the best of friends. How can this I relay my feelings? A story of Rima and Shiki and their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1: Torn Between Feelings

"_**This is my first time writing here a long fanfiction… I guess I would like to continue this story into two or three chapters or maybe longer.**_

_**I hope you would like it"**_

_**Black Rose,**_

_** The Author**_

…

Chapter one: Torn between feelings

Night was about to spread throughout Cross Academy but dark gloomy puff of clouds were looming over the usual beautiful midnight blue that they settle their gazes upon. It was the time where the curtains of the Night Class were open. The vampire students were getting ready for their evening classes but boredom and irritation were written at the surface of their pale faces. It was because the Day Class students were swarming beyond the gates of the moon dormitory and their typical vigorousness was multiplied even if it's going to rain.

"How troublesome." Shiki pointed out with not much enthusiasm.

Naturally, Aidou and Ruka were throwing insults at each other while Akatsuki tried to intervene before the predicament gets out of hand. The efforts that he always put on every time those two were mocking each other were useless and it seems their nonsense was getting louder each moment. While they were at it, the dorm vice president was getting worried that the weather would turn worse so he suggested his dorm mates that they should bring their own umbrellas. Shiki, on the other hand, noticed that Rima was nowhere at sight. He stood up and let his eyes wander around the whole room.

"What is it, Shiki?" Ichijou asked while pulling a dark blue umbrella from its rack.

The younger vampire diverted his attention to him but didn't respond.

The blond vampire already knew was his young friend was looking for. "I saw her outside near the Hyacinth garden." He smiled afterwards.

Shiki was already outside before Ichijou could finish off his sentence. He was a little bit concerned since it was very rare for his model partner to roam around before classes especially without him. He started to draw conclusions like she was not feeling well so she needed to take a little cold breeze or there was a big possibility that she was mad at him. He knew her very well. She was a bit short tempered and she particularly hated when someone is teasing her but deep inside she was very benevolent towards him. It was always shown in her glassy blue eyes even if she tries to hide it from him.

The petite girl was definitely taking her time as she walked slowly inside the garden. The mild fragrant of the hyacinth flowers were intoxicating and she suddenly wondered the color of the petals were just exactly the same as the eyes of someone she knew. She let her fingers run to its stem but was suddenly interrupted by a mild pat on her head. It was her childhood friend that pulled her back to reality.

"Shiki…." She remembered that class was about to start.

"Let's go back." He grasped her left hand.

"Ah…" the orange-haired girl shoved her friend's hand away gently and darted off to the direction of their dormitory by herself.

He was surprised by her sudden reaction to him. The deep color of loneliness slowly begun to stained his heart. It was not the usual response he gets from her. He stared at his hand that was shoved away for a while then decided to rub off the feeling of disappointment. The matter at hand was that he needed to return back since it was almost time for class. He walked beside her and gone back to the dorm.

The rain abruptly poured and every noble was handling their own umbrella or sharing it by two. Ruka offered to share her umbrella to the dorm president but he refused it politely for the reason that he already has his own. There was a heap of joy painted on Hanabusa's face because he plan to go outside without carrying any protection from the pouring rain so the girls would surely insist on him to share their umbrellas however his cousin ruined it by forcing him to use one. Shiki sought refuge in Rima's red parasol. She sensed that his icy blue eyes were prickling needles behind her back. A surged of blood flushed her cheeks hence she tried to hide it by glancing away from a different way.

"Stop staring at me." The girl's cheeks were colored crimson by now. "And… sorry." Then she practically moved her feet away towards near the gate leaving Shiki behind.

He smirked a bit by her embarrassment. It was a relief that she was still herself and another minute or so he would be worried by her negligence at him. He caught up to her by moving in with her pace. She was walking swiftly although it went slower by a couple of seconds.

The gates were finally open. A storm of Day Class girls were surrounding the outside premises. They were screaming and herding all at once as they noticed the group of the elegant nobles. The brunette prefect was having troubles on how to calm them down. It was a good thing that her partner, Zero, was halting them by his scary glares. The foundation of the Night Class students comprises rare beauties and prodigies from prestigious family so it couldn't be help if they were popular for the commoners.

"Idol-senpai!"

"Wild-senpai!"

"Ichijou-senpai!"

"Ruka-chan!"

"Kuran-senpai!"

Hanabusa was surely enjoying his moment of glory by waving and smiling at the girls. It was the same for Takuma but he was not as flashy as the cheerful vampire. In Kain's view, it was not a scene that he would not prefer to enjoy. Well for Kaname Kuran, he was walking politely like a respected honor student. It was a custom to him to be composed and neat in front of any person except for his princess. Rima and Shiki, who were walking last at the group, were thinking that this day was a lot annoying than before. Out of the blue, a small group of girls were suddenly murmuring when they saw the two young students sharing one umbrella.

"Look, Shiki-senpai is sharing a parasol with Toya-senpai."

"I envy her! I want to do that with him too."

Touya was trying to ignore them but it suddenly grew into something personal.

"I heard they were they were childhood friends and were models working in the same agency."

"Really? Are they…. Lovers?

"Actually, I don't hear anything much but it seems that Shiki-senpai isn't the type to get into relationships, ne"

The murmurs went louder. "Then… we still have a chance?" The girls said in unison.

The girl with glassy blue eyes couldn't take it anymore so left her umbrella to Shiki and walked out hurriedly out of the rain. Senri tried to catch up with her but when he saw the annoyance in her eyes. He decided not to and stopped while watching his childhood friend get soaked with pouring rain. Rima Toya was certainly drenched up to her skirt when she arrived at the door. She bit her lip and a droplet of blood flowed out. The tiny wound she had healed fast. It was a natural power of any vampire of her age. A thought struck her that it was not a rational way to snapped out just because of those stupid murmurs but when she heard about something about him. She suddenly got distracted and let her angry feelings lead her. She breathed deeply. It was not like her to be moved by her foolish emotions.

Since when she acted like this…

A momentary, she went back to her past when she was just a little kid.

It was raining at that day and they were playing at her house. A game of hide-and-seek between two kids was stupid but they still played it. Shiki was "it" so she hid in the small forest located near her residence. She was just searching a good place to hide but a beautiful path of flowers came to her way. There were all sorts of plants like rose bushes in the color of white and red, lavenders, daisies, ivies that hung up in trees, chamomiles, and there were so many to mention but a small bud caught her attention. It was a flower with icy blue petals. It resembled Shiki's eyes very well. She gazed at it with wide eyes and small smile showed in her little face. She loved it very much. Then all of a sudden, she was patted at her head by a boy.

"Rima…" a small familiar voice called out to her that woke her senses up. Shiki approached her and took a handkerchief out of his pocket. He didn't say any words but carefully dried her hair. It was just sort of like him to never question anything weird that happens to his life. It was like he was letting them flow like running water and you can see in his masked face that he has no care for the world.

"You're going to get sick." He said.

The cheeks of the girl were stained red again. Of course, he noticed the slight of color in his friend's face and the hotness in her cheeks so he got anxious that maybe she caught a cold. He touched her forehead by using his own forehead therefore making Rima a bit startled by his actions.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Checking temperature." He answered.

She sighed. "You know, I'm not sick so…." She slowly went back to herself. "Shiki, let's go."

"Pocky…" He demanded while composing himself.

She nodded and they walked side by side again.


	2. Chapter 2: Habits

Chapter: Habits

The rays of sunlight struck through the glass window of the room where the 16-year-old petite vampire, Rima Toya, settled in. She was taking a deep slumber in her warm fluffy bed before the light blinded her so she decided to stood up and prepare for the upcoming day. There was a scheduled photo shoot for today. Waking up when the sun is up so high was not very likeable for nocturnal beings like them since it tends them to act grumpy or sometimes they easily get pissed off. The daily habits of her started with a cold shower and some bathing rituals to pamper her skin. She wore a blue dress that suited her features and since it was summer she tried new sandals with roses as its design. Definitely, she looked cute and astounding in her summer clothes. She sighed upon remembering she needed to do something every time there was a modeling job. It was waking a sleepy Shiki in his bed. It was a permanent errand that she took liberty at every morning.

She knocked at his door but there was no slight movement inside. Another thump didn't help either so she chose to get inside personally just to stir him up for good. She was right! He was still covered in his blanket and was sleeping soundly like a cat.

"Oi Shiki…wake up." She muttered but still no response.

It was a routine of him to be like that each morning when there's a planned projects made by their agency. It means that Rima needed to bombard into his room just to wake him up just so their manager wouldn't scold them about punctuality and how to act as professional models. She pulled his blanket away from him.

"RIma." He sat up and yawned. "Ohayou."

She sighed as an answer. Another routine of his yet again, he would act like an uninterested boy who thinks like there's nothing happened after waking him up. She was certain that after this action he would say that he wanted pocky out of nowhere. You can say it was a movement by instincts.

"Pocky?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"First, dress up or will get reprimanded by our lateness again just like last time." She explained.

He suddenly remembered that few days ago they were ticked off by their nagging manager about tardiness. He didn't like listening to annoying human adults particularly in the morning. Senri stood up and begun to removed his shirt even in front of his model partner. Rima who was accustomed by his attitude didn't care less and went out of the room for he could change his clothes already.

Shiki quickly washed his face with cold water which helps in removing drowsiness and brushed his perfectly white teeth. He wore a navy blue shirt that complimented his firm chest, a pair of jeans and sneakers. It was obvious that any clothes he tries would really look good on him. He went downstairs and saw her at door waiting patiently for him. She gracefully approached him. In her hands, she was holding two chocolate sticks and offered it to his mouth which the young boy gladly accepted.

"Ohayou…"She greeted him while gazing at his eyes that looked like ice crystals.

"Ah…"

He thought that her gazes were mesmerizing and it can attract any creature to it. The eyes of this girl would always take his breath away as he caught glimpses. It was not just her glassy looks but her features seemed like a small doll made of magnificent porcelain. The way she carries herself in the crowd was truly exquisite and royalty-like. He loved it when she showered with him with concern or the way she has this unusual mood swings. It was sort of funny when she's mad. He thought she was a perfect being unlike him who lacks emotions. He sure hated everything about himself.

They were staring at each other for so long that they didn't realized the noise that was coming from the car pool. They walked together towards the vehicle and rode it until they reach their destination. It was a one hour ride to the agency where they were working at and it was the same place where Shiki's mother formerly retired after many years. Rima's admiration for her was solid. It was her ambition to model at the same company as the actress she loved. Well for the maroon-haired vampire, he was scouted after visiting her mother at the same place. It was the threads of fate that wanted these two vampires to meet up for the sake of the future. Thought, it was still unclear of what their relationship would be in the future. The two of them decided to play cards inside the car for boredom to go away. Toya always loved to play any games with him for the reason that she knew that she always wins against him.

"I got the joker again." He said

"You lose." Rima had a little grin in her tiny face.

The car stopped. "Were here… so please go in while I park the car. Rima, Shiki." Their manafer explained.

They changed their clothes into something stylish that was reserved in their wardrobes. Shiki was wearing a wrecked black and red checkered school slack that had a metallic chain clinging into it left pocket side, a white school polo where it sleeves were pulled to his arms, a set of leather gloves, a trendy hat and black leather shoes. The get up of his was surely cool that it made the girls, who help him wear it, blush a little. "Rocking School" was the theme that was raised by a new magazine that wanted them to model. He walked out of the room so he could see what Rima was doing but when he got out she was already there. She wore a matching checkered skirt, white blouse, long black socks, dark boots, an earring was pierced into her left ear but there was an unsatisfied look into her face.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I feel there something off in my clothes… don't you think so?" she explained warily.

Shiki knew what it was. He pulled the ribbons that was pulled into her two pigtails then tied it up to her left hand. Rima's hair ran down to her shoulders. She didn't prefer when someone was touching her hair but since it was him. It was completely fine. Now, they were ready for the photo shoot. They posed into different angles until the cameraman was satisfied. There were romantic shoots and some cool ones. Everyone was convinced that they had natural talent and they look good together. Senri went to Rima's dressing room after shooting. They were both exhausted after they change into their normal clothes. The petite girl opened a box of strawberry pocky to award herself for the day's work. Obviously, she needed to feed him with sweets too.

"Anou ne Shiki, why are you always eating my pocky?" She asked while putting another set of sweets into his mouth.

"Sweets taste better when I received it by your hands." He said as he continued munching.

"That made no sense." She blushed but tried to make an uninterested look.

There was a light thump in the door. It was their manager.

"It's time to go home… do you want me to drive you both back?" She asked.

A thought suddenly popped into Shiki's head. He refused the offer and said that they would go shopping before going home. The manager nodded and left them.

"Since when did you get the energy to go shopping?" Rima raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, I didn't… it was because I stole Aidou's sweets again and you know he would surely make a fuss about it." He explained while munching pocky again.

"True… so let's pass the time by walking around. It not that hot outside since the sun is going down after an hour."

She went into her cabinet and pulled some fake glasses, a hat and scarf. She went into her friend and put him the fake spectacles and the hat.

"What are you doing?"

"If you went outside, we would be crowded by girls again and it would be troublesome." She said.

"Ah… but Rima…" Shiki was cut off before he could finish.

"I know." She wore the scarf and the same fake glasses. "I'm wearing some too." she sighed.

It was a good change of atmosphere to go outside without being restricted by any regulation of the academy. They own this kind of world. A kind of world that is freed from expectations, pride and royalty roles. They liked their school but sometimes they get a bit upset by the chairman's weird orders and sometimes it would be tiring to follow it. The two of them still avoid being in big crowds but still roam the whole city. There was a time that Shiki went into some sweet shop and got separated from her. She sure got annoyed and he suddenly took her hand. He explained that if they do that then they won't get split apart while looking around. She hesitated at first though agreed into since it was a good idea. While looking into some old shop, Rima noticed an antique bookstore so she insisted that they should look into it. It was quite dusty but it had quite good reading materials. She took one and let her hands touched its spine.

"What are you looking for?" He popped a question.

"Hmm… a book to read."

In the end of the shelf, there was a book that caught her attention. It was a hardbound book and the cover seems a bit plain and old. The title was "The Ice Prince" and it intrigued her very much. The pages were a bit worn out other than that it was still readable. There was a feeling that linger inside of her that she wanted this book. She bought it and went outside of the shop together with Shiki.

A memory suddenly appeared in her head. "Ne, do you remember that whenever it rains, we would just stay inside the house and read books?" She looked at him.

He nodded."Except one time…. When were playing hide-and-seek."

The sun was about to rest. A color of orange and red covered the whole city. It was a pleasant view to the humans and it seems the time stopped for a while. Shiki looked at her partner at the corner of his eye. There was anxiety swirling inside of him. He got a little a scared and stopped at a spot. Rima noticed it and stared back at him.

"Doshita no?" She asked with eyes full of worry.

He just shook his head and continued to work with her.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice Prince

Chapter 3: "ice prince"

"Rima, is it necessary for you to read here?" Shiki stared at his childhood friend who was standing in front of his room's door; she was carrying the book she bought.

"Yes"

Without any hesitation, he let her went inside and sat into his bed that was located near the glass window. Moonlight illuminated the room, though, a scary silhouette formed in the wall. It may be the shadow of a tree's branches. Shiki opened the window; a cold breeze refreshed the hot atmosphere. Afterwards, he sat beside her while leaning his back on the board of the mattress. A sweet scent started to roam around freely in the room. It quite distracted his sense. It seems the young girl just took a shower. He took a glance at her, out of curiosity, went closer to her face.

"What are you doing?" Rima caught him looking at her.

"Staring." He answered plainly.

She shrugged of his obvious reply. "Let's read this…" then she gave him the book so he could read it aloud to her.

"The Ice prince isn't that a bit childish?" he saw her shooting immense glares at him.

She pouted a bit. "You have always read books for me."

"Yeah… it was all fairytales like Cinderella, Snow White, Alice in Wonderland and-"

"Read for me." The tone in her voice was sort of demanding.

He opened the book.

"_In a very far country where snow would fall forever, there was once a young prince who lived in the deepest room of an old castle. He was called as the 'Ice Prince' because he ruled the land of ice and snow. Some said he had great beauty and infinite intelligence and others, well, say that he never age. There were many rumors surrounding the royal palace but no one exactly knows the truth because the castle's gate would always be closed, no living creature could enter." _Shiki stopped.

"That seems lonely." She commented him and went towards him.

That was a rare response from Rima. It's true, that the story is sad one, but he never heard her, in his entire life, say sometimes related to loneliness because vampires are accustomed to that kind of solitude already. He quietly let go of that thought, maybe she was just a bit flushed from their day's activity.

"There's a picture in the next page, do you want to see it?" he left his lap open so she could sit there.

She accepted the invitation. Her head rested at his firm chest, as she does that, the sound of his heartbeat became apparent to her.

"It's the prince." Her soft voice serenaded around his ear.

She slowly traced the page with her fingers. The young vampire continued his reading.

"_The Ice Prince always felt loneliness in his heart. He was afraid that one day his heart would turn into glass crystals. The idea of being isolated was a bad one too but he feared the unknown so he never tried to step outside his castle. One snowy morning, a little blue flower grew inside of his sovereign. It was a rare sight for him because there was only sleet that lay on the ground. Because of that, he showered it with love and affection by tending it to and watering it every day. He treated the flower as his friends. Slowly, the prince could feel the warmth inside his lonely cold heart. His happiness carried on until a great blizzard came to his country. It ruined many houses, livestock, and lives of many people including the blue flower that he loved very much. He was completely turned into chaos and tears rolled down his cheeks. He felt again the seclusion, the tears turned into authentic ice crystals….." _

Shiki suddenly realized that Rima was already taken into the dream world so he decided to stop. He really understood the feeling of the prince in the story. The feeling of being alone really stricken the heart to the fullest, as if, you never cease to exist in this world. He caressed her hair. It really brought back memories when they were still kids, she would always go to his house. In there , they would play games all day long until they get tired, they would sleep together, before that, they would talk for long hours about game they should play for tomorrow, or what sweet they will sneak in the kitchen. It was quite fun those days. It changed when they grew up. Rima would put a distance to them, her reasons were that she needs some privacy or it's just that they grew up already so they can't do thing they usually do.

Her words back then echoed inside his head. The day when they entered this academy, he asked to share rooms with him but she refused.

'No!' was the firm word she said at that time. It couldn't be helped, it was true after all. There were adults now and they can't stay forever…

Forever? He longed for that word, it seems so lonely when he thought of it, though, he wanted to be with her but maybe their feelings aren't mutual. Even they grew up together; it's not the enough reason for him to take possession of her. He sighed. The clock was almost 3 o'clock in the morning. He needs to sleep now or else, he would fall asleep in his class. He put a blanket at her and snuggled to it too. It was the first time, since there were kids, they slept together. It really calmed his emotion. He quickly let his conscience drove him into his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4: TheSecret Garden

Guys, sorry for late update. I just inserted this scene between the last two chapters. I hope you would like it.

Review. Review. Review.

Chapter 4: Secret Garden

"Rima…"

"Mmm..."

"Rima…"

She woke up from the distant dream that she had. It was the same scene all over again, the rain, the garden full of flowers, and the sweet scent and coolness that lingers in the air. It was so surreal, like a completely beautiful image preserved in the darkest desires of her heart. His icy blue eyes were staring at her. The part of him that she endearingly love the most. She smiled gently and affectionately. How she hoped to touch his eyes and feel the softness from it. It resembled the blue existence that she was completely awed from before.

She tried to reach to him and let her hands caress his face. Still, it wasn't enough. She leaned in forward slowly and place a peck in his eyes. The reaction coming from the boy was surprising. A tint of red shaded his cheeks, and his eyes widen as if she done something out from the usual. Then his facial expression soften, he held her hand that was touching his face. "Rima, are you okay?"

All of a sudden, everything registered through her. She suddenly took her hand away and stood out of the bed. What was she doing? That was so embarrassing. She kissed him without thinking.

"Sorry about that Shiki." She was looking away from him. "I was half-asleep and didn't know what I was doing." It sounded like a lame excuse to her.

The maroon-haired boy got hurt from the way she reacted. It was true that it was something that she wouldn't do. She would never look at him like that, a gentle smiling expression as if he is the world to her. When she felt the warm from her lips touched his eyes, it fueled something deep in him. The burning desire flaming in his throat was unbearable. Though he put up all his courage to control himself and asked if she was okay.

The silence was swelling up in the atmosphere. Rima could sense that Shiki was a bit hurt of what she said. There was this throbbing feeling inside of chest that tells her to comfort him. How? The last minute she was so flustered and end up speaking lame excuses. She gaze at him, pulled out a long breath, and walk towards him.

She held out her hand and gently patted his head. She was blushing fervently but she can't stop until she knows everything was fine. "Shiki, I'm sorry, okay? I don't like it when you make such sad expressions in front of me. Thank you for reading to me last night. It gave me wonderful dreams." She assured him with a smile.

He looked at her. The hurt that he felt suddenly vanished. What he was doing? That was too much. He got her worried and that was not a good idea.

"I'm suddenly hungry." Rima pointed out. "Let's get our breakfast at the lounge."

Before turning her back away, her hand was taken by Senri. "Outside. Let's eat outside."

Touya blinked her eyes and nodded. "Fine, but let's get dressed first."

Rima went quietly to her room and laid into her bed. The window flashed rays of the late afternoon sun, getting the room basked in orange hues. It was pretty though sometimes it hurts her eyes. As a vampire, she doesn't like to be blinded by the light. Still, it was magnificent like dull page given color. She sighed. She needed to prepare herself.

She rummaged her closet for something easy to wear, a green satin dress and a pair of yellow sandals that would complement her dress. She brushed her hair quickly and put them into her signature pigtails. Rima took her bag and rain quickly down the hall. Shiki was there, waiting at her beside the door. He wearing a pair of jeans, his beige sleeveless shirt, and red sneakers. She smirked a bit, recognizing his bed hair.

"What's so funny?" he asked curiously.

"You do have no self-awareness of yourself." She patted the bed hair that was sticking out his head. "Next time, brush your hair before going out." Giggles started to come out her mouth.

He flashed a grin. "It's a bit annoying to do that but I'll remember that."

Rima pouted at his reply. "You're a son of a model after all."

"A model's son without no self-awareness." Senri corrected her slyly.

"I thought so that you would say that." Rima sighed.

He took her hand. "Rina, let's go out. I'm getting hungry. "

Shiki, nowadays, would suddenly held her hand as if it was the most usual thing in the world. She begun to flush at his gestures. She nodded.

The two childhood friends were inside a fancy jam store that was a bit further from the academy. Shiki was looking at a set of jars and was looking for something. Her model partner got annoyed by the chain of events. She thought they were going to a restaurant to eat, instead they were roaming around different stores for a while. First, he pulled her to a basket store and bought a large woven basket, then they entered a bakery.

_The young boy was talking a bit casually to the baker as if he knew him. Touya never could imagine his childhood friend talk to other humans without a hint of reluctance. Of course, she saw him talk to that brunette prefect and that gloomy vampire hunter before but this was different. She stared at him for a while._

_Senri noticed the stares that Rima was giving him and approached her after talking to the baker._

"_Shiki—"She started but the young vampire cut her off._

"_They had great pastries. I saw this shop the other day while patrolling the premises. The baker was a nice fellow. He let me tried some of the cookies here."_

"_I see…" _

Now, they were inside a jam store. What the heck was Shiki thinking? She just draw out a sigh and waited for him outside the store. The sky was getting dimmer. A rush of wind suddenly passed her, leaving a rawness in her skin. A chill was creeping in her body, numbing her senses. Out of the blue, a finger pock her in the cheeks and left her surprised.

Her childhood partner was beside her. "You were spacing out."

This time the petit girl got really annoyed. "Hey Shiki, how much longer should I wait? I'm hungry you know."

He smiled. How could he smile when she was getting annoyed already? "Come with me and I'll show you something interesting."

"Fine. Just be reminded that I am annoyed." Rima was already walking so Shiki took her hand.

"Not there, don't haste. Let me guide you, lady Rima" He teased her.

She eyed him with a killing intent. Now, he was making fun of her. But it was no use, she was hungry and doesn't want to argue anymore regarding childish thing. She left him guide her to alley ways and turning to corners then suddenly turning to a stop in front of a gate.

"Where are we?"

Shiki pushed the gate open, making creaking sounds. "Patience, Lady Rima, we'll get there."

"Would you stop using the word 'lady'? It doesn't seem appropriate." Rima suggested shyly.

"Close your eyes."

Rima asked. "Why? Stop playing games, would you?"

"Please. Close your eyes, Rima."

She did. His hands were guiding him through the pavement. Nervousness engulfed her, and Senri noticed the anxiety in her expression and held her hand tightly to reassure her that he was there. They young boy had planned this little night escapade a few weeks ago when he discovered this breathtaking place while patrolling. He knew that she would love this. Excitement was rushing through his vein. Imagining what kind of expression would she make after this surprise?

"You can open them now." Rima slowly opened her eyes. The scene in front of her surely took her breathe away. The place was flourished with lots of flowers and antique Victorian mirrors. She approached a mirror that reflected herself and touched the glass. She could see there the scenery beside her reflections, the glistening buds and the intertwining vine that made it more enchanting. She could feel that she was in wonderland and that she was Alice roaming around a garden full of mirrors.

"Woo….oow. This is so pretty. Shiki, how did you find this place?"

'"Hmmmm…"There was a long pause before he replied. "It's a secret."

"Geez, stop playing games with me." Rima flashed a grin.

The maroon-haired boy just laughed. "I'm not, trust me."

He pulled a blanket out of the basket and laid it evenly in the grass. He pulled out couples of biscuits, apples, finger sandwiches, rose jam, paper cups and a warm thermostat containing hot tea. He sat down and gestured to Rima to sit down with him. She did while still being mesmerized by the scenery.

"How come there's tea, sandwiches and apples?" She asked.

Senri took a bite from the sandwiches. "The baker." Talking with his mouth full.

Touya was still curious yet didn't want to ruin the moment by asking irrelevant questions. She took a biscuit and took a feeble bite. It was delicious. Not too sweet, yet it was tasty.

Shiki handed the jam to her. "Put this, it would be more delicious." She did spread a handsome amount of jam in her biscuit and took another bite. It did become more delicious. Crumbs was left at the side of her lips, the young boy noticed it. He brushed of the crumbs gently with his slender fingers

Rima stared at it him. These were little moments that she hoped that won't vanish and be preserved for eternity in time. Rima was always worried for his childhood friend. She hoped that he would sometimes think of himself, not others. She sighed.

"What is it?" He showed a worried face.

Rima thought she was being an idiot, letting him to get anxious.

"Shiki!" She started. "Thank you. Thank you for sharing me this place and let me enjoy this wonderful feast. It's not even my birthday yet." She smiled sincerely.

"Welcome." His expression soften. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"I am already happy for this. Don't bother anymore. Thank you."

Still, Shiki was bother and wanted to give something more for her birthday


	5. Chapter 5: The Gift

"Sorry for the late update. School was a bit hell (laughs). I'm just joking actually.

I need your reviews so I will know what I could add up. Forgive me if the characters are OOC.**  
><strong>_"

Chapter 4: The gift

"Ichijou-san, what do girls' like?" Senri was seated comfortably at his bed. He was staring blankly at the beige ceiling while nibbling on some biscuits.

It caught the dorm vice president off guard. A question that was rather unusual for him to ask. Well, Shiki was always a perplexing one in some occasions. He put down his manga on his desk and began to retort some answers that could possibly satisfy his friend.

"It depends on the girl's character." Takuma carefully replied.

"Hmmm… then what does Rima like?" the young vampire darted off his gaze to him.

Of course! Why would he ask something like that if Rima wasn't the main topic? Another thing that Senri like except for food was his childhood friend. Takuma foolishly thought. He actually made a small laugh at himself which made Shiki a bit confused.

He started to convey his thoughts to him. "You know, Rima would accept anything that you would give to her." He took his manga up again. "And did she ever refuse your gifts?"

Shiki shook his head.

"Then you got nothing to worry about."

The maroon-haired boy just silently acknowledged his door mate's advice before continuing to much the biscuits again. It was true. He knew that Rima would always accept his gifts but he wanted more… He wanted to give something that would really make the girl happy. Flowers? Chocolates? Stuff toys? Clothes? Those things seem so plain and mediocre. And besides, her fans and some admirers would always give those things as gift. The thought of her receiving those from others really didn't much cheer him up. Actually, it annoyed him a bit. Shiki wanted something special. Even though, they were basically together since they were kids, it didn't help him a little. He knew her from the beginning. The little things she does or her habits, he had noticed it all and continues to observe her every time. She does confuse him sometimes. Right now, everything seems useless. Senri just stood out from his bed. He walked to the direction of the door.

"Where are you going?" Ichijou asked.

"Outside." Another vague answer coming from him yet Takuma doesn't mind at all. He didn't seem surprised either. He already knew what his true intentions were.

Ichijou flashed a small smile. "Just be careful."

Shiki nodded. Then he made his way out of the room after wearing a jersey jacket.

It was cold outside the dorm. The temperature seemed to raise a little even it was summer. Nobody would certainly go and roam around at this hour except of course, for him. Shiki loved cold nights. It reminded him of his mother when she was still mentally fine. He would always cuddled up next to her when he feels frighten or lonely. The thought of it made him glad but he pushed those memories away. It was not good reminiscing moments that would never return. He constantly considered that his mother would be fine yet it appears to be impossible. He sighed deeply.

Senri was walking towards the bridge that separates the Moon dormitory from the Sun dormitory. He thought of breathing some fresh air to clear up his mind. Or then again, it wasn't really working. Thinking too much was an unlikely hobby from him. It was Rima who does that for him. He slipped his hands inside his jacket to make room for warmth. Then something caught up his attention. He saw a shadow lingering under the breeze. It was not that clear but he was certain it was moving around. He was going to ignore it but it really intrigued him. And since he was not doing anything, he decided to just take a little peek.

He climbed up the concrete railings of the bridge. Then he jumped down, splashing a lot of chilly water at him. He forgot that there was a lake and now he's completely soaked. He would surely catch a cold but he doesn't mind it all. A summer cold would be a good excuse to not go to class.

"Shiki!" a familiar voice called out to him.

Rima was standing a little farther to him. She was wearing night clothes and a grey sweater.

"Why are you here?" She started to looked anxious and worried. "Forget that, you're completely wet. Get out of the water would you? Or you'll get a cold." Shiki could feel that she was starting to get mad at him. Instantly, he made his way out of the lake.

"I'm fine, Rima. It just water. No harm done at all." He assured her but it was not working at all. Her eyebrows were getting crumpled up. The sight of her expression made him laugh.

"Oi Shiki, this is not funny. I'm very serious regarding you being wet. You actually laugh in something I don't actually think was amusing." She shot him with a glare.

He continued to laugh. He could only laugh like this with her. All the tension rising inside his chest was gone. That is why, he loves to see the expressions of Rima. He was worried about her and what to give to her but now it's the opposite.

She made a pout. "Why are you laughing so much?"

"Betsuni." He answered right away.

"That makes no sense at all."

"Rima, what are you doing outside?"

"I'm returning that question to you." She was really hard to handle. Another of her funny attitudes.

He wore a puckish grin. "I need air."

"Doesn't air moves around you room." There was a hint of annoyance in her tone.

He shrugged off her answer. "How about you?"

Rima pointed at some flowers patches growing below the bridge. It was a beautiful sight. The color of the petal which was icy blue complimented the cold sensation that was instilled in the air. He saw that kind of flower before, but can't remember its name. There were some, long ago, that grew inside the forest beside their house when he was a toddler. He usually sees her gazing at those when they were playing.

"You like them?" Shiki asked.

"I don't know but I like the color. It reminds me of something." Rima blushed then Shiki noticed it. "Let's return to the dorms. You need to dry off."

But Shiki wasn't responding. He keeps his eyes focused on the flowers. Rima sighed. This part of him was annoying for her. She took his right hand which was a bit frosty from the cold.

"Let's go, Shiki." She reminded him.

He just nodded and followed her direction.


End file.
